The present invention generally pertains to block-cipher cryptographic devices.
Block-cipher cryptographic devices based upon the DES (Data Encryption Standard) algorithm are often used when a high degree of encryption security is required. However, at present, encryption/decryption products containing a block-cipher cryptographic device based upon the DES algorithm are restricted from export from the United States of America.